


Pleasantly Distracted

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smooshy stuff, zombies are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been distracted all night. Mike thinks he should distract him from his distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly Distracted

Mike winced as Sam growled for the third time in half an hour. The blond had been in a bad mood when he pulled up and it hadn’t improved at all during pizza, the arcade, or the zombie flick they’d been to see. And Sam loved Zombies.

So when he’d parked by the tracks like they always did, Mike didn’t hesitate to climb over the center console and straddle Sam’s lap. He didn’t go straight into kissing his boyfriend though, choosing instead to wrap his fingers in the hair at the back of Sam’s neck. Mike twirled it softly and watched his boyfriend’s face relax slowly.

“You want to tell me what happened or are you content to growl at me the rest of the night? As sexy as that is, I won’t be making out with you while you’re distracted.”

Sam sighed and leaned further back allowing Mike more room across his hips.

“Dad was bitching at mom about her jobs again. I know he doesn’t want her working two but until he finds one, we can’t afford to give it up. I’m just so tired of it all. Maybe… Maybe I should get a part time job somewhere.”

Mike studied Sam’s worried face before dropping a soft kiss to his brow.

“What do your parents think?” The Asian laid his head down Sam’s shoulder and just cuddled up as close as he could. Mike loved kissing him and the sex was great but Mike was really glad they hadn’t lost the ability to just sit and talk. There was a lot more cuddling though than before they were dating.

“They want me to finish school and let them worry about it.”

The Asian boy pressed a reassuring kiss to the underside of Sam’s jaw. “What do you want? It’s kind of your choice.” Mike could feel the tension returning to his boyfriend’s body and frowned slightly. Not his plan.

“I want to… finish school and help my family. I don’t get why I have to pick.”

Mike nodded and hummed softly, wiggling against the broader boy. “I’m here whatever happens, babe. You’ll make the right decision. You should let me take your mind off of it though.” Mike felt him chuckle and relax.

“Yeah, you should.”

The grin on Mike’s face was bright and he leaned up to kiss his lover. The kisses weren’t heavy or leading into anything more. Just many soft, playful kisses pressed over familiar faces.

They spent an hour just whispering and joking. By the time Mike was dropped home, Sam was considerably more cheerful. He was also sure he had never been more in love.


End file.
